


Return to Me

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s02e23 Twilight, Gen, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-14
Updated: 2009-05-14
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:53:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tony makes the yearly trip to visit his sister.





	Return to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: This was for an old challenge on LJ. I don\'t own either NCIS or Charmed. SN388 betaed for me(thanx).  


* * *

Tony stopped the car in his usual parking spot. There were no real designated spots but since he had always made the trek and parked in the same spot, he had a right to claim it as his own. Sitting in the car while it was still running, absorbing the heat as it was turned on full blast to combat the blast of cold from the outside, Tony leaned his head back and closed his eyes in the favorite position he liked to call meditating. He reflected on the times, part of him wondering why he always chose to make this trek during winter while the other part knew the reason. He sighed tiredly. It had been a long and hectic year; the break he was using for his trek was more than needed and well appreciated.

Finally he was done with his usual prep time and now it was time to leave the warm haven of his car and make the real journey. He reached over to his only passenger, grabbed it and then turned off the engine before finally climbing out to face the real world which was caught in the clutches of winter. Standing against his car he clicked the button to lock his beautiful mustang. It was part of the cop in him but he always surveyed the area through his dark shades just to make sure nothing was as his best friend called it; hinky. Seeing nothing was amiss he left the parking area and made his way from asphalt to the concrete landing before the stone steps.

Going up them he held his passenger in one hand and the cold railing in the other, not wanting to slip as he had done the first few times his arrogance getting the better of him during these trips. Once he cleared the stairs he made his way through the white snow listening to it crunch under his Prada boots as they gripped and released the snow unlike his Zenga shoes he had worn in the beginning which didn’t crunch and had no traction whatsoever making him fall a few times before he made it to his destination. One thing his sister couldn’t say was that he didn’t learn from his mistakes. After a few minutes he had finally found his sister’s place and smirked looking at her neighbors, “Hey sis looks like you finally got a few neighbors. On your right is an older male he was a war veteran and on your left is an older woman.” 

He sighed creating a puff of smoke in the cold air as he looked down. Sort of crouching he laid the bouquet from Martha’s Garden down on the white snow pricking his fingers on the thorns causing a few drops to fall on the flowers and the white snow. He chuckled softly, “If only Abbs was right about voodoo and witchcraft. _Blood to blood I summon thee, blood to blood return to me_...Too bad the spell could never work. God I miss you so much Katie. See ya next year.”


End file.
